


The Ghost of a Revolution

by RepublicaRevolutia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicaRevolutia/pseuds/RepublicaRevolutia
Summary: The Scooby Gang heads to France to visit Daphne's uncle Jean.  While there, they find out that there's a ghost student revolutionary haunting his inn and scaring off all his customers.





	The Ghost of a Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fic I've ever posted, and it's a crack fic between my two personalities, Scooby Doo and Les Miserables. Try not to take it too seriously and enjoy the antics of my loves.

The Ghost of a Revolution

The gang is driving the Mystery Machine through the streets of Paris. Fred was concentrating on driving while Shaggy and Scooby are in the back buttering their baguettes and preparing to chow down. Daphne is peering out the windows, checking out all of the places that she wanted to return to later to shop. Velma was reading the others some history of Paris to the others as they drove through the city. Their vacation had just started, and they were all excited to be able to visit Daphne’s uncle in France.  
When they arrived at her uncle’s inn, they all blinked in surprise.  
“What a spooky looking old inn!” Velma exclaimed.  
“Well my uncle said that this place has been around for years. I guess it’s just much older than I thought.” Daphne said as they all climbed out of the van.  
They walked into the inn and the entire place was deserted except for the man behind the desk.  
“Uncle Jean!”  
The man turned around and grinned when he saw Daphne and the gang standing there.  
“Daphne!” he exclaimed walking over and pulling her into a hug. When they pulled back, she took care to introduce him to the rest of the gang. Of course, as they were talking it didn’t go unnoticed that nobody else had entered the inn.  
“So where is everybody?” Velma questioned, causing them to all look around.  
The smile fell from Uncle Jean’s face as he let out a sigh and shook his head. “Nobody’s wanted to stay here since they showed up.”  
“They?” Fred asked.  
Uncle Jean nodded his head, “The ghosts.”  
“Ghosts?!” Shaggy and Scooby both exclaimed, looking at each other nervously.  
“This is an old inn. It used to be called the Café Musain before I changed it’s name a few months back when I bought the place. It all started out fine, I was getting plenty of customers in here, interested in spending the night in such a historic building. But then one night they showed up. They’ve been haunting the place ever since and nobody has wanted to stay here.”   
“Where did they come from?” Velma asked and Uncle Jean just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I couldn’t tell you. But one thing’s for sure; if they don’t go away soon then I’ll be out of business. So it’s a good thing you kids came when you did, otherwise you wouldn’t have a place to stay at while here.” He sighed, “Now, how about we get you settled in your rooms and you can get out and enjoy your trip and see the sights?”  
He lead the group to their rooms and they started to unpack and get situated. When they headed back out to the streets of Paris Daphne shook her head. “I wish there was something that we could do for uncle Jean.”  
“Maybe there is something we can do.” Velma said and Fred nodded his head.  
Shaggy and Scooby turned and looked at each other, “Oh no.” Shaggy sighed.  
“Gang, looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands.” Fred said, turning the Van around and driving them to the nearest public library.  
“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Shaggy moaned.

In the library they found the book that they were looking for on Café Musain. Velma cracked it open and began to read. “Jinkies, in 1832 there were a group of Student Revolutionaries that held their meetings in the back room of the Musain. They all were killed in the June Rebellion of 1832, on the barricades outside of another bar called the Corinth.”  
“Jeepers.” Daphne gasped.  
“Zoinks.” Shaggy yelped.  
“Ruh Roh” Scooby uttered.  
Fred stood there in silence since he doesn’t have a catchphrase and blinked in surprise.  
“But why would they be back and haunting Uncle Jean’s inn?” Daphne questioned.  
“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out.” Velma said as she shut the book.  
It was time for them to go around and talk to the locals to see what they knew about these supposed hauntings. This mystery was just getting started.

By the end of the day the gang had returned to the hotel knowing just about as much as they did when they first started their investigation. They knew that student revolutionaries died years ago and that they were the most likely ones to be haunting the inn. Being left with so little information they just had to wait for the ghosts to show up and see what they could find out.  
They each went to their respective rooms, got ready for bed, and began to wait.  
Lying in bed they all heard the moaning and groaning of the ghosts when it started at 1:00 in the morning. They each got up and peaked their heads out of their rooms, seeing each other looking into the hallway. The gang regrouped and started their investigation.  
“Alright gang, let’s split up and search for clues.” Fred started, “Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, you take the downstairs. Daphne and I will take the upstairs.” And he said it like this was going to be different from any other time that they split up to search for clues.  
So Shaggy, Velma and Scooby headed down the stairs to search for clues while Fred and Daphne started searching upstairs. The first place as usual though that Shaggy and Scooby found was the kitchen. Shaggy immediately went for the cupboards and started pulling out food to make himself a sandwich. Scooby licked his lips as he watched shaggy add all sorts of meats and cheeses. Velma on the other hand walked over to the shelves and started looking at the old bottles that were lining the walls.  
“It looks like there are some bottles here that are still from 1832. They’re dusty and untouched. I wonder why they never got used or moved.”  
“Like, beats me.” Shaggy said as he spread some mustard across the bread.  
“Leave it to you two to find the food.” Velma sighed as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the two of them, fixing them both with a smug look.  
While Shaggy was distracted by talking to Velma, Scooby took his chance and quickly gobbled the sandwich whole. “Hey!” Shaggy yelped turning quickly to face Scooby. “That was my sandwich.”  
Scooby began to laugh and Velma rolled her eyes. She turned around to continue her investigative work. Back below the bottles she found an old book which contained what looked to be inventory and sales reports from 1832. She flipped through the book and found that after the rebellion there was hardly anyone coming into the Café anymore. It looked like the student revolutionaries made up most of the customers. She flipped the page and found a pressed flower in the book, next to it in sloppy script was written, To our flower Musichetta, Love, Joly and Bossuet. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, so she shut the book, making sure the flower and the note stayed in place, and she slid the book back where she found it. Some things were better left untouched. She cleared her throat and continued looking through the other things she could find lying around.

Daphne and Freddie were upstairs looking through the different rooms. They could still hear the moaning and groaning sounds of the ghosts but still so far have yet to encounter any apparitions. They were in the one guest room which looked like it used to be where the main bar room was. Fred started looking through the dressers and under the bed for clues, while Daphne went to examine the closet. It was when she was back there that she found the panel that was made to blend into the wall.  
“Freddie, I think I found something.” She said as she used her fingers to pry the panel away from the wall. After removing the panel, that’s when she found the hidden door underneath. Fred made his way over to Daphne as she opened the door, revealing an entirely different room behind it.  
The room had tables and chairs scattered around. There were some old games set up on a few of the tables, burnt out candles, papers, wine bottles, and multiple maps of Paris lining the walls. All in all, the room looks as if it hadn’t been touched at all in over 100 years.  
“This must be the back room that the student revolutionaries used to plan their revolution.” Daphne said as she walked over to one of the tables and picked up one of the pieces of paper. The paper that she picked up was a beautifully written speech about needing to rise up against the tyrannical government.  
“It certainly looks like it back here.” Fred murmured as he walked over to the maps that were lining the wall. “It’s amazing how narrow the streets of Paris used to be, why did they change that?”  
“We’ll have to ask Velma and see if she knows. This place is giving me goosebumps.”  
“Let’s go get the others and we can look through this room together. They’ll want to know about this.”  
With that Daphne and Fred walked out of the room, shutting the door and covering it with the panel once more. For now, it’d be best to keep this room a secret to themselves until they figured out exactly what was going on here.  
As they walked out of the room, they missed the light laughter and the footsteps of a child bounding through the room, the footsteps of a little boy named Gavroche.

Velma was still flipping through the books that she had found in the kitchen, as Shaggy was now rifling through the fridge, trying to keep Scooby from eating all of the food before he can get any for himself. However, when Shaggy shut the door of the fridge, he turned to see a ghost of a student Revolutionary. He was dressed in French 1832 attire and was completely white.  
“Like, zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby started shaking in fright.  
“Jinkies!” Velma yelled when she looked over and saw what had scared Scooby and Shaggy.  
The ghost rose its arms in a threatening manner and began to let out a ghoulish growl. The three friends took off running, the ghost chasing after them. As they ran out of the room, Shaggy bumped into a record player which sat by the door and as they ran an upbeat song started to play.  
They ran out of the kitchen and through a door, slamming it shut behind them, inside of this new room there was another door which they took, that ended up leading them back out into the same hallway, so they took another door and the same thing happened again. They were running from door to door, always ending back up in the same hallway, and the revolutionary ghost was right on their heels.  
They suddenly decided to break the pattern and they continued to run down the hallway, leaving the ghost confused and continuing to run from door to door. The three friends ran upstairs, abruptly running into Fred and Daphne, knocking them all to the ground. Scooby was so excited to see that it was them instead of another ghost that he jumped on Fred’s chest and began licking his face happily.  
Fred tried to shield himself from Scooby’s tongue. “Okay, okay, I’m glad to see you too Scoob.” He laughed. “What’s going on?”  
They all started to scrape themselves off of the floor and compose themselves. “Roast!” Scooby exclaimed.  
“You guys saw the ghost?” Daphne asked and both Scooby and Shaggy nodded their heads frantically.  
“He was completely white and dressed in a funky outfit man.”  
“That was indeed a seventeenth century style outfit”  
“He had a totally weird ascot.”  
“It’s called a Cravat Shaggy.”  
Velma and Shaggy started going back and forth like this but before they could continue they heard what sounded like a child’s laugh coming from down the hall.  
“Like zoinks!”  
Daphne gasped, “That sounded like a little kid.”  
The group went down the hall to investigate and they made their back to the back room that they had found earlier. Daphne and Fred had explained the room that they found, and what they found in it to the others before they removed the panel, opened the door and walked back into the room.  
When they walked back into the room the door was shut behind them and they found that the candles that were burned out before were now lit. Not only that but there was a little boy tossing tiny pebbles at the lamps.  
“You stop that!” Velma shouted at the boy; he was going to break something.  
The little boy just turned, looked at Velma and smirked. He stuck his tongue out at her. “Bourgeois!” he yelled, and just like that, he vanished in to thin air.  
The gang all gaped in shock at the place where the boy had just been standing.  
“Bourgeois?” Shaggy questioned, “isn’t that a burger joint?”  
Before anyone else could even retort they were cut off from all of their thoughts by a shout of, “Gavroche!” they heard footsteps and suddenly a door from the corner of the room that none of them had seen before had opened and it revealed a set of stairs going down. Coming up from the stairs was a man with curly dark hair and a giant Cheshire cat smile. He was truly handsome. He looked around the room for Gavroche; but his eyes caught on the gang standing there staring at him in confusion.  
“Oh hello!” The man exclaimed. “Have you seen a little troublemaker of a boy?” He asked and as he bounded up to them. He crossed his arms behind his back, rocked back and forth on his heels, and somehow his smile grew even wider. The gang just blinked at him in shock and slowly nodded their heads.  
“I’m off to find a doctor! My wife is in labor!” Gavroche shouted, his voice was clearly coming from this room, but he couldn’t be seen anywhere.  
Courfeyrac let out a cackle at that, “Come out of hiding, you gamin!”  
In an instant Gavroche appeared up atop of Courfeyrac’s shoulders. Again this made Courfeyrac laugh, and Mystery inc. just stared, they were confused and shocked and had no idea what to do. “Found him!” Courfeyrac shouted, and there were immediately multiple other footsteps coming from the stairs. The gang watched in amazement as eight men and a girl climbed the stairs and fill the room.  
“And who else did you find?” A blonde bespectacled man questioned as he looked the gang up and down then over to the curly haired man.  
“I hadn’t gotten to introductions yet dear Ferre.” Courfeyrac said. He lifted the little boy off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground. He immediately rushed over to the brunette girl and hugged her legs, burying his face into her side. She wrapped her arms around him protectively, and then suddenly the gang noticed that all of these people’s eyes were on them. They looked almost as confused by Mystery inc. as Mystery inc. is by them.  
The Cheshire man grinned and gave a deep bow. “Bonjour.” He started with a grin. “My name is Courfeyrac, and it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintances. We’d be delighted if you would tell us who you are and what you’re doing here.” He purred as he reached down, grabbing Daphne’s hand and pulling it up to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss to the top of her hand. He then grinned and did the same thing to Velma.  
“Well we could ask the same of you.” Daphne stated which made Courfeyrac laugh again.  
“Touché Mademoiselle.” He giggled. He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes looking at her, “You do look quite familiar.”  
“I’m Daphne, the owner of this inn, is my uncle Jean. These are my friends.” She began, then gesturing to the others. “Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo.”  
“A pleasure.” Courfeyrac said happily patting Scooby on his head.   
“And you?” Velma questioned.  
“Ah! Well mon Ami, let me introduce you to the Les Amis De’l ABC!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, and suddenly a look of pure shock appeared on Velma’s face. “I’m Courfeyrac, the center, because I’m warm and loving and keep everyone together.” He grinned and a look of amusement appeared on the others’ faces. “Glasses over here.” He gestured towards his now exasperated looking friend, “is Combeferre. He is our guide, and truly would have made a fantastic doctor.”  
Courfeyrac then bounded over to a young man with long braided hair, with flowers braided through it as well, “This is our lovely poet Jean Prouvaire. But you can call him Jehan.”  
Jehan gave the group a shy wave as Courfeyrac then slid over to a bald man and a man with a cane. “These two are Bossuet and Joly. Bossuet is the one with no hair, he’s always had truly bad luck, but he’s got the best sense of humor about it. Then this is Joly, he’s a true hypochondriac, but is also one fantastic doctor. Just don’t let him diagnose you with too many rare diseases.”   
Courfeyrac giddily slid over to a man who looked like he could kill you with his bare hands, and another man with curly red hair. “Now this hulking beast of a man is Bahorel. Truly a sweetheart but if he slaps you too hard on the shoulder Combeferre may have to pop it back into place for you.” He laughed, “and this is Feuilly, he’s our lovely orphan whom we’ve adopted and who has in return adopted the people.” He then stage whispered, “He has a real soft spot for Poland.”  
“You’ve already met our little mascot Gavroche. Don’t let this child fool you, he will rob you blind.” Courfeyrac grinned as he ruffled a petulant Gavroche’s hair. Then he gestured to the girl, “This is his older sister Eponine. She may only be a kid but she’s hard to scare and is honestly quite frightening herself.” With that Eponine punched Courfeyrac’s shoulder and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He took that as his opportunity to stumble over to another curly haired man.  
“This handsome man here is our resident cynic Grantaire. Or you can call him R for short. He’s incredibly talented and could probably beat you in any contest. He can be difficult, but man do we love him.” Courfeyrac giggled, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to Grantaire’s cheek making Grantaire both wince and roll his eyes.  
“Last but not least, we have our fearless leader! Enjolras!” The attention in the room turned to the god like figure in red. He had curly blonde hair and he was truly a sight to behold. Of course, there was something about him right now that didn’t exactly scream fearless leader. By the looks of the others in the room, there was something more that they weren’t saying, so of course Courfeyrac moved on and directed the attention back to the shocked Mystery gang.  
Velma blinked and shook her head, “Les Amis de’l ABC? The group of student revolutionaries?” She questioned which made Courfeyrac once again bark out a laugh. “So, you’re?”  
“Ghosts?” The bespectacled man finished for her and she nodded her head. “Yes, well that is one way to describe us I believe.” He used his one finger to shove his glasses up his nose even further.  
“You don’t look like the other ghost.” Shaggy pointed out and Scooby nodded his head.  
“Other ghost?” Courfeyrac questioned. Les Amis looked around at each other, none of them really knowing what other ghost that they were talking about.”  
“You mean none of you have noticed another ghost in the inn?” Fred asked and Courfeyrac shook his head.  
“We don’t really leave our back room. You’re the first people we’ve seen outside of our group in ages.” Combeferre stated and the gang looked around at the others who were all nodding their heads in agreement.  
“So, you all haven’t been the ghost student revolutionary scaring away my uncle’s guests and putting him out of business?” Daphne asked them and at that there seemed to be a spark of something in their leader that wasn’t there before.  
“Some ghost has been scaring away your uncles’ customers? Looking like us?” Enjolras questioned and Daphne could only nod her head.  
“Well not exactly like you. The other ghost was completely white. You don’t look like ghosts until you do your vanishing act man.” Shaggy said as Scooby pulled some flour out of thin air and coated himself in it and mimicking the ghost from before.  
Enjolras stared in confusion and then turned to confer with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They walked to the corner of the room leaving the Mystery gang standing there confused. “We refer to the three of them as the trimunative. Enjolras is the chief, Combeferre is his guide, and Courfeyrac is their center. They do this any time there’s a serious problem that needs to be addressed.” Jehan chirped as he started scribbling in his one journal.  
“So, you really all died.” Velma murmured, and it wasn’t a question. Jehan just nodded his head.  
“We were fighting for a better tomorrow and unfortunately that tomorrow never came.” He sighed.  
“Some of us were killed by bayonet.” Bahorel said as he lifted his shirt slightly to reveal the giant slight red mark in the middle of his chest. It wasn’t incredibly obvious, but it was there.  
“I was captured and executed.” Jehan said softly, showing the same kind of marks on his own skin.  
“I was shot retrieving ammunition.” Gavroche said a bit proudly, but they could tell Eponine’s grip on him grew even tighter.  
“I was shot saving the life of another.” Eponine said quietly glancing towards the ground.  
“You loved him?” Daphne questioned and Eponine laughed lightly.  
She shook her head, “Only now do I understand that I only loved the idea of him. But after we died, we got to watch the rest of his life and seeing him reunited with his love, well I realized that she loved him in a way that I never could.” She laughed again, “Combeferre truly helped me understand that.” She glanced over at the guide and Daphne smiled, seeing the real love that was in that small glance. After Eponine looked away Daphne then saw Combeferre look over to her with a light, fond smile.  
“So, you were all killed in horrible ways and yet you all seem…” Fred trailed off.  
“In good spirits?” Joly questioned making himself and the other Les Amis laugh as well.  
“Well, even though our life was cut short, at least now we’re all together.” Bossuet laughed, clapping Joly on the shoulder. “Well, almost all of us.” He looked slightly more resigned now.  
Velma remembered the note and the flower that she found in the book downstairs. Joly and Bossuet were the two that sent the note to a woman named Musichetta. It was obvious that they missed her.  
“So only those of you who died on the barricade are here?” Fred asked and Feuilly nodded his head.  
“Some of us left behind lovers and families, and we miss them we do. My girl was always laughing, and I never really appreciated it when I had the chance.” Bahorel said with a bit of a grin.  
“But some of us don’t really miss our families or lovers at all.” Eponine said with a scoff. She turned to the gang, “My parents were rats, roaches, the scum of the earth. They never loved Gavroche, and they certainly didn’t love me when I started thinking for myself. But they somehow always found a way to survive anything and everything.”  
“Bit of a swine.” Gavroche laughed with a mischievous grin.  
“Our mother died in prison, but our father took our other sister and the two of them went to America, and he got into the slave trade. Like I said, scum of the earth.” Eponine hissed.  
“That’s awful!” Daphne exclaimed.  
“That’s life.” Eponine grimaced.  
“Now Ponine, you’re being a cynic and we all know that’s my job.” Grantaire said grinning lightly as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled as Grantaire pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. This time both Combeferre and Enjolras looked over at the group.  
With that Courfeyrac came bounding back over and Enjolras and Combeferre quickly followed. “So we have come to the conclusion that although we know that ghosts are real, we believe that the ghost you saw was not.”  
“First of all we’re the only student revolutionaries that we know of that reside in the Musain. Secondly, as far as we know, ghosts look just as they did when they were living. You said that the ghost you saw was completely white, and that certainly shouldn’t be the case.” Combeferre stated simply and Velma nodded her head.  
“So, I think if we want to solve this mystery, then we really should see if we can catch this ghost.” Fred said, excited at the prospect of setting a trap.  
“I think that may need to wait until tomorrow night though. It looks like this night is just about over. I say that tomorrow we head back to the library and see if we can find any more information on this building.” Velma said and Fred nodded his head.  
“You know, we can leave this building, and I’ve always loved the library, maybe I could come along and be of some assistance.” Combeferre and Velma smiled nodding her head.  
“I think I should talk to uncle Jean and see when this all started. Maybe I can see what other information he may have on what’s going on.” Daphne said and Fred went to suggest he go with her but was quickly stopped.  
“Could I come with you? I’d be interested to hear all about this supposed ghost.” Courfeyrac grinned an Daphne smiled.  
“That’d be great Courfeyrac.” She said sweetly.  
Fred blinked in shock and quickly crossed his arms and let out a huff. “Then I will go research and figure out a good way to try to trap this ghost.” He said and this time it was Feuilly who stepped forward.  
“I’m quite good at building things. Maybe I could be of assistance.”  
“I guess it’s just you and me Scoob.” Shaggy said turning to look at his faithful companion.  
“What do you two do?” Joly asked seriously.  
Shaggy grinned, “We are experts at culinary location, and goofing off.”  
“Now that’s my kind of investigation.” Grantaire grinned.  
The rest of them all started talking about who they were going to go with and what they were going to do tomorrow. Everyone except for Enjolras who remained quiet. Grantaire walked over to him and smiled, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Come on mon Ange. You must have an idea on how to help.”  
“I believe that it’s best for now if all of you help and I just stay to the sidelines for now.” Enjolras said, walking away and down the stairs away from the others. Grantaire stared after him, confused and concerned. None of the others noticed this and with a sigh Grantaire turned back to the conversation at hand.

The next morning when the gang got up, they walked out of their rooms and immediately came face to face with the barricade boys who were waiting for them, eager about the prospect of going out and helping them solve the mystery.  
“Zoinks!” Shaggy yelped as Jehan appeared beside Daphne.  
As Courfeyrac and Jehan began talking to Daphne, Fred puffed up again, his face starting to turn red, that is until Bahorel gave him a pat on the shoulder and he had all of the wind knocked out of his lungs. Feuilly and Bahorel had decided to both go with Fred. Bahorel would have preferred to go and goof off with the others, but once Feuilly fixed him with a look and insisted that he come along for his strength, well he couldn’t really deny Feuilly of that.  
Combeferre and Eponine were going along with Velma to the Library. Combeferre being the book smart and Eponine being the street smart, they’d be helpful in figuring things out.  
That left Grantaire, Gavroche, Joly, and Bossuet to go along with Shaggy and Scooby.  
The gang split up and immediately Scooby and Shaggy went on their search for food. When they found the kitchen the Grantaire grinned seeing the unopened bottles of wine from their time.  
“Ah! I see Musichetta didn’t sell the last of my favorites.” He said pleased as he pulled a bottle down from the shelf, smiling at it fondly. “Tis a shame that drunkenness does nothing for me these days.”  
“Did nothing for you then either.” Joly laughed pulling down another bottle and examining it.  
“You indulged as much as I Monsieur.”  
“Ah but I am a doctor!”  
“An even greater shame!”  
Grantaire let out a boisterous laugh and Joly’s laughter was interrupted with a sneeze.  
“I think I may be catching a cold.”  
Grantaire chuckled, “You’re already dead mon Ami!”  
“It appears even death can’t keep the cold away.” Joly sighed, giving a sniffle.  
Bossuet was laughing so hard at this he was nearly in tears and Gavroche just rolled his eyes and climbed up the cabinets, placing himself atop of Grantaire’s shoulders. He snatched the wine from Grantaire and went to open the bottle to take a swig but Grantaire snatched it back.  
“Bah! You’re not drinking this!” He exclaimed. “You may be over a hundred years now but so is that wine.” He walked across the room and grabbed a more recent bottle and handed it to Gavroche, uncorking it for him and letting him drink from that.  
Shaggy and Scooby who were making themselves sandwiches watched this a bit shocked. But Shaggy eventually just shrugged as he added chocolate sauce and hot sauce to his sandwich at the same time. Even though Joly was already dead he still paled as he watched in horror as Shaggy did this.  
Gavroche deciding that the wine wasn’t worth it if it didn’t affect him, grew bored quickly and he quickly vanished completely, leaving the bottle he was holding to fall and smash Bossuet over the head who just laughed it off.

Gavroche had disappeared to the back room, in search of something else to do, when he found Enjolras sitting in what had used to be his usual spot. Gavroche scampered over to Enjolras and sat on the table top next to him.  
“Smooth face.”  
“Gamin.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I could ask you the same.”  
Gavroche just shrugged, “Now that I’m dead it’s no fun trying to steal wine from Grantaire.”  
Enjolras gave a snort. “Now that you’re dead it doesn’t really matter.”  
“True, but even though the wine is pointless, at least I still can sit on Grantaire’s shoulders.”  
“You should have lived long enough to have been able to go out drinking with Grantaire.”  
“But I didn’t.” Gavroche shrugged again.  
“No, you didn’t. That’s on me.” Enjolras sighed. He wrapped his knuckles on the table and stood. “Come on Gavroche, I think you should go spend more time with the others.”  
Gavroche gave him a quizzical look but then nodded his head.

Enjolras and Gavroche appeared back down in the kitchen where Scooby, Shaggy, Grantaire, Bossuet, and Joly were all still hanging out. Gavroche immediately rushed over and climbed back up Grantaire’s shoulders whispering something in his ear. Enjolras smiled lightly at this but before he could vanish again Grantaire grinned and waved him over. Enjolras sighed and made his way over and for a moment Grantaire grabbed Gavroche and placed him atop of Scooby Doo who seemed unphased by his new companion.   
“Come on Enj, we need to talk.” Grantaire said, grabbing Enjolras hand and leading him out into the hallway. “Gavroche told me what you said. Do you honestly blame yourself for our deaths?”  
Enjolras glanced up meeting Grantaire’s concerned eyes and then back down to the floor. “None of you would have died if it wasn’t for me.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Grantaire spat and Enjolras’ eyes flew up meeting his, “Don’t you dare try to take away from all of them. Following you or not, do you honestly think that they wouldn’t have believed in the revolution. Do you think that if you weren’t involved they wouldn’t have cared enough to fight? Gavroche would have followed anyone fighting. Eponine was there to save Marius and by now we know that Marius was just there to die. None of them died for you Enj.”  
“You did.” Enjolras said softly, not taking his eyes off the floor.  
Grantaire deflated a little, the anger being knocked right out of him. He slumped against the wall next to Enjolras. “I guess after almost 200 years it’s about time that we talk about that huh?”  
Enjolras turned, looking at Grantaire with intense, tear filled eyes. “You could have left; you could have made it out alive. You didn’t believe in the revolution, you, you…”  
“I told you a long time ago Enj, I believe in you.”  
“But you shouldn’t have.”  
“But I did and still do.”  
“But you could have lived.”  
“What would I have done though? I couldn’t have gone on living when the sun had gone out.”  
“You died and it was my fault.”  
“No.”  
“No? How can you say no?!”  
“Because it was my choice! Even if I had the chance to go back and do it all over again, I’d still make that same decision, a thousand times over. Now, if you’re done with your pity party, somebody now and here could really use some of that famous Enjolras determination in order to solve a mystery.” Grantaire finished, and he was angry again and he started to walk back into the kitchen.  
“Grantaire, wait.” Enjolras tried but Grantaire just shook his head.  
“Not now Enjolras.”

“Zoinks!” Shaggy yelped from the kitchen.  
Suddenly Scooby came bolting out of the kitchen Gavroche still riding on his back and Shaggy wasn’t too far behind. Then came the pale white ghost that was making horrible noises. Grantaire and Enjolras blinked in confusion but then before Grantaire could go chasing after them, Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s wrist and suddenly they were both in the back room again.  
“Enjolras what are you doing!” Grantaire shouted, “They need our help!”  
“I didn’t see Joly or Bossuet come out after them, if Joly and Bossuet didn’t help them then that means something happened to them. I’m going to go see if I can help, but Grantaire I need you to stay here.”  
“Enj, if something happened then we both need to…”  
“Grantaire I beseech you!”  
Grantaire clamped his mouth shut in shock but then nodded his head. Enjolras gave a light yet nervous smile and then he was gone, leaving Grantaire alone in the back room. He sighed and sat down, putting his face in his hands.

Enjolras appeared downstairs suddenly grabbing Scooby, Shaggy, and Gavroche and dragging them into another room as the ghost ran by. Once they were in the clear the three turned to Enjolras who looked at them expectantly.  
“Where’s Grantaire?” Gavroche stuttered out anxiously.  
“I brought him upstairs and made him stay. Where are Joly and Bossuet?”  
“The ghost showed up and before we knew what was happening… he got them.” Shaggy stammered.  
“Got them? What do you mean got them? They’re ghosts, they can’t be got.”  
“Somehow he sucked them into something. It was just glowing green, and then they were gone.”  
“We need to find the others. Now.” Enjolras said firmly. “You two take Gavroche and go track down the ones at the library. Grantaire and I will track down the others here.”  
With that Shaggy and Scooby sped off with Gavroche towards the library and Enjolras vanished back to the back room. Grantaire immediately looked up at him with questioning eyes. “Whatever or whoever that thing is, got Joly and Bossuet. We need to find the others and figure this out. Preferably we need to get out of here before anyone else is caught.”  
“I am not leaving without Joly and Boss, so we better figure out a way to get them back.” Grantaire gritted out and Enjolras bit his lip anxiously.  
“Okay, you stay here and I’m going to go find the others.”  
“No Enjolras. You can’t just keep leaving me out of this. I’m going to go find Feuilly and Bahorel. You get Courfeyrac and Jehan. We’ll meet back here and that’s final.” Grantaire spat, and in a blink of an eye he was gone.  
“Grantaire.” Enjolras whined. He fisted his hands in his hair and pulled. He was so frustrated, and he didn’t understand it. He just wanted to keep Grantaire safe and Grantaire was being just as difficult as ever. He let out a huff of air and then went off to find Jehan and Courfeyrac.  
When he got to them Daphne was attempting to comfort a distraught Courfeyrac. When Courfeyrac saw Enjolras he shot up and bounded over pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh Enjolras! It’s dreadful! He has Jehan!”  
“How?” He started and Daphne cut in.  
“We were looking for Uncle Jean, but we haven’t been able to find him. When we went into his office all we found were two silver candle sticks and an old yellow jacket. Jehan was going to stand watch but then we heard him scream and when we came out, we saw a glowing green light and suddenly he was gone. Courfeyrac got himself and I away but he got poor dear Jehan.”  
“I should never have left him alone. Not after last time.” Courfeyrac cried, shaking his head as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.  
“We’re going to get them back Courf.” Enjolras said as he gripped Courfeyrac’s shoulders.  
“Them?”  
“Joly and Bossuet as well.” Enjolras sighed, hanging his head.  
“Joly and? How is this happening?!” Courfeyrac wailed.  
“I don’t know. But I promise you, we’re going to solve this mystery and get your friends back.” Daphne said putting a hand on Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “Now let’s go find the others.”  
The three of them went creeping through the house and they quickly came upon the room where Fred, Feuilly, and Bahorel were planning their trap. There was one person missing from this equation though, “Where’s Grantaire?” Enjolras immediately asked as they entered the room.  
Fred gasped, startled at the sudden entrance.  
“What do you mean? Grantaire went with Joly, Bossuet, Gavroche, the stick and the mutt.” Bahorel said and Fred shot him a questioning side glance.  
“He means Scooby and Shaggy.” Feuilly corrected and Bahorel just grinned.  
“He was, but they’re gone and Grantaire was supposed to come find you but he’s obviously not here and you haven’t seen him which means that something bad has happened to him and I can’t lose him Feuilly I can’t.” Enjolras rasped out. He was desperately running his fingers through his hair again and nervously chewing on his lip. His heart was no longer beating but he could still somehow feel it clench in his chest.  
“Wait a minute, what do you mean they’re gone?” Feuilly asked blinking in shock.  
Bahorel glared suspiciously, “And since when do you care about Grantaire?”  
“Anyway… you despise him.”  
“I do not!” Enjolras bit out shaking his head vehemently.  
“Enjolras, you didn’t like him living and you clearly don’t like him still.”  
Enjolras felt like crying. “Can we just figure out how to find him and the others? Please?” He begged as he leaned up against a wall and sunk down to the floor.  
Daphne and Courfeyrac quickly filled in the others on what was going on; thoroughly horrifying Bahorel and Feuilly. Fred couldn’t take his eyes off of Daphne who still had her hands on Courfeyrac attempting to comfort him.   
Soon enough Velma, Gavroche, Scooby and Shaggy reappeared.  
Gavroche looked around the room desperately. “Where’s Grantaire?” He asked and he looked directly at Enjolras who stared back at him sadly, shaking his head. Gavroche gently let go of Scooby and walked over to Enjolras. “Where is he Enjolras?”  
“I’m sorry Gavroche. Where, where are Combeferre and Eponine?” he looked around the room and didn’t see them anywhere.  
“They’re gone too.” Velma cut in.  
“The five of us are the only one’s left?” Enjolras questioned. He buried his face in his hands. “It’s happening again.” He started breathing heavily trying to suck air into his body, but he still felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
“Can ghosts hyperventilate?” Shaggy questioned and the rest of the gang just shrugged their shoulders.  
“Not really but leave it to Enjolras to be the one to try.” Bahorel said with a slight smirk and a raise of his eyebrow.  
Courfeyrac made his way over to Enjolras. “What’s happening again mon Ami?”  
“I’m losing all of you, you’re all being taken away from me and there’s nothing I can do but watch and wait for it to happen to me myself.” He gasped out.  
Suddenly the other Amis went from amused to sympathetic. Bahorel, Feuilly, and Gavroche made their way over to Enjolras as well. “Oh Enj, I’m so sorry, but I promise, it’s going to be different this time.” Feuilly said gently placing his hand on Enjolras’ shoulder.  
Enjolras shook his head, “You’re right, it is going to be different. Because this time I’m going to be alone when it happens, I’m sure of it.”  
“Why are you sure of that?” Bahorel asked, “I mean, you still have all of us.”  
Enjolras opened his mouth to answer but before he could someone else came through the door.  
“Grantaire!” Gavroche cheered as he bounded over, jumping into Grantaire’s arms and hugging him.  
Enjolras stood slowly and started walking over to Grantaire. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner Apollo, but I think I found something.” He started as he put Gavroche back down on the ground and he faced Enjolras, but the entire room went silent as Enjolras stepped forward and pulled Grantaire into a hug, burying his face in Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire went completely stiff, “What?”  
“Don’t leave me.” Enjolras murmured. Grantaire still shocked just wrapped his arms around Enjolras.  
“Okay, well I don’t know what’s going on here. But Grantaire what did you find?” Velma asked. Grantaire went to move but Enjolras still wasn’t letting go so Grantaire let out a sigh.  
“When I was on my way up here, I saw something, I saw the ghost and I followed him down to the basement.” Grantaire started and he felt Enjolras’ grip on him tighten as he stiffened. “I waited until he left and then, well I went and looked around and I found this.” He had to shuffle around a bit since Enjolras was still clinging to him. He pulled out a golden pyramid looking thing.  
The Scooby gang all gasped immediately recognizing what the device is.  
“What is that?” Courfeyrac asked cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.  
“The daemon ritus.” Velma breathed.  
“The demon what now?” Courfeyrac squeaked.  
“The daemon ritus. A couple years back in another mystery the daemon ritus was used to steal souls from humans so that their bodies could be used by demons to protect their bodies from the sun, and then they would try to take over the world by performing the darkopolus ritual.” Velma said walking over to Grantaire and taking the daemon ritus from his hand.   
“You have such strange lives.” Enjolras murmured from against Grantaire’s neck.  
“Says the ghost who died attempting to overthrow the government.” Fred pointed out and Enjolras fixed him with a steady glare.  
At that Gavroche walked over, looked up at Fred with his own glare, “Smooth face!” he shouted and immediately kicked Fred in the shin before immediately bounding over and climbing up Courfeyrac’s shoulders.  
“Ow!” Fred complained as he grabbed at his leg with one arm and began hopping on the other leg.  
Enjolras just grinned against Grantaire.  
“So, if this was used for that then, why is it here now?” Feuilly asked quickly.  
“I believe as ghosts you’re already basically your souls. You’re your essence, but without your physical body. So, whoever is behind this, is using the daemon ritus to capture you all.” Velma explained.  
“But the question is why?” Daphne asked and none of them really had a reason.  
“My question is, can we get them back?” Grantaire questioned and at least this time the mystery gang knew the answer.  
“We figured it out last time and we’ll figure it out again. We’re going to get your friends back. I think it’s time that we set this trap.” Fred exclaimed excitedly.  
With that the group went off to set the trap and get their friends back. As they all got their instructions for what they’d be doing Enjolras and Grantaire hung back in the back room, needing a moment to talk.  
“Enj, what’s going on with you?” Grantaire questioned, pulling back and grasping ahold of Enjolras’ arms so that he could see his face.  
Enjolras just bit his lip and looked down at the floor which made Grantaire let out an exasperated sigh. “You know what, fine Enjolras. This is just fine. You don’t care but you do, right? Let me guess, you still feel guilty about all of us dying in your revolution before and now because I’m just the one around you’re, you’re what? Trying to be nice to me to assuage your guilt? Let’s face it, you never cared before, why start now?”  
“Why did you do it?” Enjolras asked faintly and Grantaire let out a low chuckle.  
“If you haven’t figured it out yet, I don’t think you ever will.” With that he walked away leaving behind a distraught and confused Enjolras.  
As Grantaire walked away Courfeyrac carefully made his way over. “What is going on with you?” Courfeyrac asked him and Enjolras let out a huff of air as he ran his hand across his face.  
“You all keep asking me that and I truly wish that I knew the answer. I’m afraid I have none.”  
“Oh, but I think you do know. However, you may be too stubborn to truly see.”  
“My stubbornness does not blind me.”  
“But it does. It blinds you from matters of the heart.”  
“Matters of the heart?”  
“Yes, you know, the matters that you had no care for nor time for while you were living. Just because you chose to ignore your heart doesn’t mean that it did not feel.”  
“Of course, my heart feels. I am no statue, despite what you all may believe.”  
“Ah, I know this. But I’m talking the matters of the heart that had concerned Pontmercy.”  
“Pontmercy had no focus other than his romantic desires.”  
“Love can make quite the booby out of any one of us.”  
“Love?”  
“Yes, love. Love is a wild thing of which cannot be controlled, cannot be predicted, and cannot be prevented. Pontmercy found love, and he lived a long and happy life.”  
“Joly and Bossuet had found love as well, but I did not see it carry them safely through the barricade.” Enjolras scoffed.  
“But are they not here together now?” Courfeyrac asked him and Enjolras fell silent. “We no longer are fighting in our revolution. Love was certainly never foolish, but now, well now you may want to consider paying attention to what you’re feeling instead of ignoring it as you always did before. In life there was sadness, now you should allow yourself to be happy.” He gave Enjolras a pat on the shoulder and with that he walked off after the others. Enjolras following shortly after.

The trap was set and now all they needed was the bait. “So, we already know that they’re going after you guys, so we need at least one of you to go and act as bait.” Fred said quickly, and before any of the others could say anything Enjolras stepped forward.  
“I’ll do it.” He said quickly and Grantaire gaped at him in shock.  
“I swear Apollo if this is you determined to martyr yourself again,”  
“It’s not!” Enjolras shouted back, fire blazing in his eyes.  
Grantaire snapped his mouth shut and gave a nod.  
“Alright, well you’re going to get the ghost to chase after you, and you’re going to lead them back down this hallway. They shouldn’t be able to do anything to you since we have the daemon ritus, and we’ll be able to catch them off guard down here.” Velma said gesturing towards Bahorel and Feuilly who were at the ready with a net.  
“I wanted to go with something more elaborate.” Fred huffed petulantly crossing his arms.  
“I think simple was the right way to go with this Freddie.” Daphne said laughing a bit and Courfeyrac giggled at this, which only managed to deepen Fred’s frown.  
“So, I lead the ghost down here, you catch him in the net, and then that’s it? We find out what we need to find out and we get our friends back?” Enjolras asked and Velma gave him a nod.  
“That’s the plan.”  
“And what if the plan doesn’t work? Huh, what if the nets don’t catch it? What if Enjolras is put in actual danger?” Grantaire questioned, crossing his arms across his chest and fixing them all with a serious look.   
“He really is the cynic, isn’t he?” Shaggy asked and the other Amis all nodded.  
“Grantaire it will be fine.” Fred said tugging on the net, “These are strong nets and we’ve got the daemon ritus.”  
“Something feels wrong about this. If you want to do this then you can, but I’m taking Gavroche back upstairs, because I don’t want him to be a part of this.” Grantaire scoffed shaking his head. He grabbed ahold of Gavroche’s wrist and the both of them vanished into thin air, Grantaire taking the daemon ritus with him.  
Enjolras just sighed and turned to the mystery gang. “Let’s do this.” He began walking around the halls waiting for the ghost to pop out somewhere. As time went on he began the tension began to build and everyone was waiting with bated breath. Enjolras rounded a corner and that’s when he saw him…

Grantaire appeared in the back room with Gavroche and he sighed as he flopped down in his chair and tossed the daemon ritus on the table. When it hit the table, it didn’t make the sound that Grantaire was expecting it to make. He reached over and grabbed the device again and he looked at it closely. It wasn’t the same as it was before. He gasped and shot up out of his seat.  
“I knew this was a bad idea!” He exclaimed. “Gavroche, you stay here!” With that he was gone, disappearing back downstairs.

Enjolras was running back to where he knew that the others were waiting for him with the nets. He ran by and Feuilly and Bahorel launched the nets out over the ghost, but suddenly there was a glowing green light. Enjolras whipped around and watched as Bahorel and Feuilly were sucked into the daemon ritus. He was stuck standing there in shock as he stared, watching his friends disappear. He was frozen in fear, watching his friends be taken away from him all over again.  
As he stood there petrified, the ghost untangled himself from the net and was moving towards Enjolras. There was the glowing green light again and he was prepared for it all to be over, but then he felt something grab ahold of him. He turned and out of the corner of his eye he could see Grantaire behind him. The mystery gang and Courfeyrac were rushing down the hall to do what they could to help.  
“He replaced the daemon ritus with a fake! It was a trap!” Grantaire shouted and a look of horror dawned on Courfeyrac’s face. Then before he knew what was happening, he was being shoved into Courfeyrac’s arms. “Get Enjolras out of here!”  
Then Grantaire was gone in a flash.   
“Grantaire!” Enjolras screamed in horror. He fought against Courfeyrac to get back, to try to do something to get Grantaire back but the mystery gang grabbed him as well. They rushed him down the hallway and back up to the back room where Gavroche was still waiting for them.  
“No! We have to go back for him!” Enjolras shouted and Courfeyrac quickly grabbed his shoulders.  
“Enjolras! Stop it! If we’re going to get them back, we need to take time and think it through.”  
“What are we going to do?” Enjolras whimpered and Courfeyrac turned towards the Mystery gang.   
“You said you’d help us. Please. Help us.”  
“Give us a minute to think.” Velma said and the gang split off, into the room beside the back room.  
“This isn’t just about uncle Jean anymore. This is just awful; we need to do something.” Daphne said and Fred nodded his head.  
“I think I have a plan.” Fred said as he looked back into the back room watching Enjolras with Courfeyrac and Gavroche. “Follow me.” They walked back into the back room.

When they reemerged, Fred and shaggy were dressed in some of the barricade boys original clothing that they had stored in the back room. Velma was dressed in some of Eponine’s clothing, and Daphne found an old outfit in her Uncle Jeans room, that was for a girl of that time period. Scooby was dawned with Enjolras’ red and gold jacket.  
They made Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche promise to stay in the back room which they did hesitantly agreed to.   
Fred and Daphne went down one hall, Velma went down another on her own, and then Shaggy and Scooby went off together as well. It was Shaggy and Scooby who first ran into the ghost, just as they pulled a baguette out of the pantry, and they got it to chase them down the hallway.   
“Like Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby started running, “All this for a loaf of bread?!”  
As the ghost chased them, Shaggy ran into Velma who immediately had her glasses knocked off and they somehow landed on the ghost blurring his vision.  
“Ponine?” the ghost gasped looking at Velma as he continued to stumble down the hall after Shaggy and Scooby.   
After the ghost had run by, Velma fell to the ground on her knees and began searching the floor with her hands for her glasses. “My glasses!” She shouted, “I can’t see without my glasses!” She continued to shuffle around the floor in her search until she remembered that she had her back up glasses on her, pulling them out and putting them back on.  
Next Shaggy and Scooby ran past Fred and Daphne, once again the ghost blinked in confusion. “Colette? Pontmercy?” he then turned seeing Velma rushing down the hallway after him. Shaggy and Scooby stopped and turned around. They had the ghost surrounded and he let out a yelp. He pushed past Daphne and Fred and he went sprinting down the hallway. He tripped over a wire that the gang had set up which dumped a vat of wax onto the ghost and set into motion a bowling ball. The ghost watched in horror as the bowling ball rolled down a pipe and landed on a board which was balanced on another bowling ball. As the board flipped it sent a bar of soap flying through the air. The bar of soap flew across the hall hitting a fan that the ghost just now realized was there. The fan once on blew a pile of feathers straight at the ghost which then stuck to him because of the wax.   
The ghost was so distracted by everything that was happening to him and around him that he didn’t hear the mystery gang running up behind him. Fred immediately tackled the ghost to the ground while Scooby and Shaggy wrapped a rope around him, tying him up.  
“Way to go gang, we caught the ghost!” Fred exclaimed proudly.  
Shaggy reached down and grabbed the daemon ritus from the ghost who glared up at him and he also removed the glasses and passed both items to Velma.   
“I think it’s time we find out who this ghostie is.” Shaggy said and Scooby nodded his head in agreement.  
“Courfeyrac!” Daphne shouted, and suddenly Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Gavroche all appeared and looked down at the ghost. Fred reached down and pulled off the ghosts’ mask.  
“Dimitri Fire Emblem!?” they all exclaimed.  
“That can’t be right.” Shaggy scoffed.  
“Wait Shaggy, you play Fire emblem?” Velma asked in shock.  
“What like it’s hard?” Shaggy responded with a shrug of his shoulders. He reached down and saw that there was another mask. He yanked it off revealing a new person.  
“Joe WildWest Fossil Fighters?!” They all exclaimed again.  
“That can’t be right either.” Velma said shaking her head.  
Daphne reached down finding another mask and yanked it off.  
“Chris Total Drama?!” They exclaimed.  
“Who’s that?” Enjolras asked, nearly hysterical. Courfeyrac just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Must not be famous.” Gavroche murmured.  
“This is just getting ridiculous.” Fred said shaking his head.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes, “Like it wasn’t already.” He reached down and pulled off the final mask.  
“Thernadier?!” Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche exclaimed.  
“Who’s that?!” The mystery gang asked in unison.  
“My swine of a father that’s who!” Gavroche shouted as he bounded over and kicked his father in the shin. “Sewer rat that he is!” he spit in his face and pulled one of the feathers off of him. “Go pluck yourself.” He grinned and turned around walking back to Courfeyrac.  
The mystery gang looked around at each other confused, “But why would you do this to your children and their friends?” Velma asked slowly, trying to understand what was going on.  
“If I didn’t care when they died, why would I care what happens to their souls after? If they weren’t smart enough to escape death like I did then they’re not smart enough to be my children.” Thernadier growled and Gavroche glared at his father.   
“Escape death?” Daphne asked, her eyes widening in shock.  
“Wait, I think I’ve solved this mystery.” Velma started, “The souls could be collected in the daemon ritus, and if the soul is a powerful life source…”  
“Then he could use the souls of other people to keep himself alive.” Shaggy finished.  
“Exactly!” Velma exclaimed. “What, he’d just have to show up during revolutions and war and clean up the souls afterwards and he’d be able to live another few years.”  
“And now that there hasn’t been anything recent along those lines in France, you had to go out and find some other source when you were running out.” Fred continued and Thernadier’s frown deepened.  
“So, you knew found out that our souls were still in the area and thought you’d use ours?” Courfeyrac asked, his brow furrowing.   
“And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids.” Thernadier bit out.  
“But wait, what happened to the others that you already captured?” Enjolras asked nervously, “Where are Joly, Bossuet, Combeferre, Eponine, Bahorel, Jehan, and Feuilly? Where’s Grantaire?”  
“Your friends are gone!” Thernadier spat, “You’ll never see them again.” He had a wolfish grin on his face, and Enjolras felt sick.  
That is until Velma let out a laugh. “I don’t think so.” She walked up to Thernadier and moved his shirt to reveal the metal piece imbedded in his chest. “The last time we had a problem like this, once we unplug this…” Velma trailed off as she snatched the metal piece out of his chest.  
Thernadier let out a scream as the other souls came flying out of his body. As the souls began to leave Thernadier, he began to turn to bones and dust. The mystery gang, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Gavroche were left staring at the pile of Thernadier on the floor, which soon beside it was the actual ghost of Thernadier.  
“Oh.” Courfeyrac said cocking his head and looking at the pile then over to Thernadier who still seemed to be in a daze from his own death.  
“Good riddance.” Gavroche laughed and he spit into the pile of dust. As they stood there in shock, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They turned to look watching their friends reappear and...  
“Inspector Javert?” Enjolras questioned as the burly man approached and took Thernadier by his collar. Thernadier squirmed and tried to get away from Javert.  
“Look, it’s Jean Valjean, the old con!” Thernadier shouted, pointing down the hall. Javert just raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by Thernadier’s attempt to escape.  
“Uncle Jean!” Daphne exclaimed running towards her uncle.  
“Wait, this is your uncle?” Courfeyrac asked, his mouth falling open in shock.  
“Yes. Why?” Daphne asked, confused.  
Uncle Jean laughed and shook his head, “I think it’s time I finally tell you.” He started, he unfolded a letter and passed it to Daphne who opened it and began reading. “On this page, I wrote my last confession. Cosette read it, when I at last was sleeping. It’s a story of those who always loved her, her mother gave her life for her then gave her to my keeping.” Daphne’s eyes widened and she looked up her uncle Jean.   
Two people stepped out from behind him and the barricade boys all gasped. There was a redheaded man and a beautiful blonde woman. “Marius!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, rushing forward and enveloping Marius into a long overdue embrace. As Marius hugged him back, they both had tears streaming down their faces. “Pontmercy, you did it, you got the girl. I’m so proud of you.” Courfeyrac said grinning as he pulled back and used the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear away from Marius’s face.  
Marius let out a choked sob and he reached back grabbing Cosette’s hand, pulling her forward. “Cosette, these are my friends.” Marius grinned.  
“Oh, I’ve heard so much about all of you.” Cosette chirped happily.  
“And we’ve heard about you as well.” Joly laughed as he popped into the hallway. “How about we go back upstairs.” He suggested and the group of them all walked up the stairs to the back room of the Musain. Javert tossed Thernadier into a chair and wrapped iron chains around him to hold him there for the time being.  
Marius looked around and his eyes filled with tears again as he took in the sight of his friends back in their room. Filling the chairs at the tables so they were no longer empty, everyone back where they belonged.   
“Oh, my friends, my friends, forgive me.” Marius choked out and Courfeyrac smiled at him gently.  
“You were never in the wrong mon Ami.”  
“We’d like for everyone to meet someone too.” Joly said happily, and as the others looked over, in between Joly and Bossuet was another beautiful woman.  
“This is Musichetta.” Bossuet said cheerfully as both he and Joly embraced the woman, who planted a kiss to Joly’s lips and another kiss to Bossuet’s bald head.  
“Uncle Jean, I’m, I’m still confused.” Daphne stammered out looking at her uncle who was smiling as he looked around the room. He turned towards Daphne and laughed lightly, a happy and wonderful sound.  
“My name is Jean Valjean. Many years ago, I took in Cosette and raised her as my child. Once I died, I continued to watch over her and her husband Marius. Eventually they died as well and we were reunited, but I continued to watch over their family… the family of which you are a descendant.” He smiled and all of the mystery gang’s jaws dropped open in shock. “Every few years or so, I would make sure that everyone was doing okay. When I died, I left my fortune to Cosette and they also inherited the fortune of Marius’s aunt. The family became wealthy and has stayed so ever since. Though when I had the chance to stop by and intervene in person, I found great happiness in visiting you. You truly are like my Cosette in many ways. Eventually Marius and Cosette had gone missing, and I realized it was Thernadier, I tried to seek out the Les Amis knowing, and I invited you all here, knowing that we’d need your help.”  
“So, she and he?” She started, pointing towards Marius and Cosette.   
“Are your great, great, great, great, great grandparents.” Cosette finished and she stepped forward reaching her hand out for Daphne to take. Marius did the same, and they took the time to introduce themselves.  
“Oh my.” Daphne gasped and Courfeyrac laughed bounding over with Jehan Prouvaire trailing behind him with a soft smile.  
“I knew you looked familiar!” he laughed again, “You’re the spitting image of Pontmercy! But of course, also with the beauty of his wife Cosette. My best friend is surrounded by such gorgeous women.”  
Fred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “You’d think he wouldn’t hit on his best friend’s great, great, great, something granddaughter.” He murmured under his breath.  
Courfeyrac heard this though and his head snapped in the direction of Fred, the corners of his mouth began to twitch as he tried to hide his smile, but he couldn’t take it anymore and he burst out in laughter, hysteric giggles pouring from his mouth. He reached over and grasped Jehan’s hand in his own. “Jehan mi Amore.” He grinned and he tilted Jehan’s chin up with his finger and pressed the softest of kisses to Jehan’s lips.  
Thernadier made a gaging noise at this but everyone else in the room just ignored him.  
“Oh.” Fred choked out and Daphne and Courfeyrac both burst into a fit of giggles.  
“I’m starting to think that some of you guys are gay.” Marius said looking around the room at his friends who were all trying their best not to laugh.  
“Speaking of which… Where’s Grantaire?” Courfeyrac asked looking around.  
“And Enjolras?” Bahorel said and Combeferre just cleared his throat, gesturing to the hallway where Grantaire and Enjolras could be seen mid discussion.

“Why did you do that?” Enjolras asked Grantaire, and Grantaire sighed running his hand down his face.  
“I told you Enj, if you don’t know already, then maybe it’s best you just never find out.”  
“Grantaire, please. I think I know why, but I need to hear you say it.” Enjolras pleaded. Grantaire looked him in the eyes, and his will broke.  
“You really want to know?”  
Enjolras nodded his head desperately. Grantaire just sighed again and looked down at his feet. “I’m in love with you Enjolras.” He rasped out.  
Enjolras was quiet and Grantaire could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was about to turn around and walk away when he felt Enjolras’ hand clasping his own. He looked up and Enjolras was smiling at him. Enjolras turned on his heel and he dragged Grantaire behind him straight into the back room, to the dead center of the room.  
“Hey Thernadier!” Enjolras shouted and suddenly everyone’s attention was on he and Grantaire.  
With that Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck and leaned in kissing him. When they pulled back, they were grinning at each other like mad men.  
“I think I’m going to be sick!” Thernadier shouted, which made the others all laugh.  
“I’m in love with you too.” Enjolras whispered in Grantaire’s ear as he pulled him into a tight embrace. Grantaire just smiled wider and hugged him tighter as the Amis cheered around them.

Eponine walked over to her father who was doing the best he could at dry heaving as a ghost. “Father.” She said shortly, making him look up at her.  
“What do you want? You ain’t my girl.” He snarled at her. “Couldn’t get Pontmercy to love you when you were living, still a miserable brat even in death.”  
Eponine just grinned looking at him, “I’m actually better off now than I ever was with you. Good luck in Hell father.” She then turned around and walked straight back to Combeferre who was waiting for her. He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m just fine.” She said softly as Combeferre pressed a kiss to the top of her head.   
Gavroche grabbed Grantaire’s hand and pulled he and Enjolras over so they were standing with Combeferre and Eponine. “I’ve even got parents this time around!” He exclaimed happily which made Eponine and Grantaire grin at each other.  
“Right you are Gamin.” Enjolras laughed, ruffling Gavroche’s hair.

Velma walked over and handed the daemon ritus to Javert and explained it to him. He then turned around and used it to trap Thernadier permanently. He walked over to Jean Valjean and smiled at him. “24601.” He stated but then cleared his throat correcting himself, “Valjean.” He reached his hand out which Valjean took with a firm shake and a smile.  
“I think you finally got the real bad guy.” Valjean smiled.  
Javert laughed and nodded his head. “Yes, I do believe I did.” He looked around the room with a fond smile. Watching the makeshift family, talking to each other, laughing, hugging, smiling. They were happy to be reunited. Joly and Bossuet fawning over Musichetta, Courfeyrac excitedly pulling Marius into yet another hug, and Enjolras and Grantaire who haven’t stopped holding hands.  
Valjean smiled and clapped Javert on the shoulder as the two of them walked over to Cosette together, Valjean planning to now properly introduce the two.  
Gavroche ran across the room and climbed atop of Scooby’s back as Scooby Doo then began to parade around the room from place to place. Shaggy was making himself a couple dozen sandwiches in the corner and Gavroche spotting this whispered something in Scooby’s ear. Scooby let out a snicker and Gavroche climbed off his back and walked over to Shaggy, climbing up his shoulders and covering his eyes with his hands.  
“Like, Gavroche?” Shaggy questioned reaching up to remove Gavroche’s hands from his eyes.   
While Shaggy was distracted, Scooby snuck over and grabbed the plate with Shaggy’s sandwiches and then retreated to the broom closet.  
Gavroche with a cackling laugh, finally jumped down and scampered off, leaving behind a very confused Shaggy. When Shaggy turned around, he saw that his sandwich was gone. “Zoinks!”  
“What is it Shaggy?” Bahorel shouted from across the room.  
“My sandwich is gone.” Shaggy yelped.  
“Where’s Scooby?” Velma asked looking around the room.  
“Where’s Gavroche?” Eponine asked just as confused.  
Grantaire raised an eyebrow and he walked across the room, dragging Enjolras with him since they were still holding hands. Grantaire reached over and opened the broom closet.  
When the door was open it revealed the empty plate and Gavroche and Scooby both with stuffed mouths. Gavroche just grinned a toothy grin and Scooby smiled bashfully.  
“Oh Scooby!” Daphne said fondly, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Rooby Roo!” Scooby exclaimed.  
Everyone else burst into laughter, except for Shaggy who didn’t get a single sandwich.


End file.
